


Siblings

by Theyna_Shipper



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Cutness, Drabble, Flashbacks, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I Wrote This Like A Year Ago, M/M, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: How Nico has spent his Halloweens.
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this in my notes app from almost exactly a year ago, and thought, "Might as well post it". Please enjoy!

When Nico was 4, he had his first Halloween costume: a pirate. His mom made it for him out of a photo from his favorite storybook. Bianca was a queen. The soldiers kept them inside that night, but they stayed up till midnight eating candy and pretending the rocking chair was a boat.

When Nico was 6, Bianca took him trick or treating in DC. He used the adjusted remnants of his old pirate costume. This year, Bianca was a pirate too, because she said, "Siblings should match."

When Nico was 8, he spent Halloween at the Lotus hotel. They played dress-up in their rooms and the staff gave them candy. Nico shoved am eye patch into his backpack and didn't find it again until years later. 

When Nico was 10, he went to a Halloween party at Westover Hall. A pirate costume was easy to cobble together: boots and an eye patch, maybe a scarf. Bianca didn't dress up with him this year. None of the older kids at the academy did. Nico was a little sad, but he got to be a pirate. He was young. He didn't mind for long.

When Nico was 12, he spent Halloween alone, recovering from a shadow jump. He held an old sailor-themed Mythomagic card: a 9th birthday gift from his sister. Bitter and sad, he threw the card into his campfire. 

When Nico was 14, he scrapped together another pirate costume and wore it to an unofficial party at the Big House. Will Solace smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. Nico blushed and looked away. 

When Nico was 16, he decided not to wear a costume. Reyna and Hazel walked into his cabin, and he was surprised to see them wearing pirate costumes. "So, you're dressing up then?" he asked.

"Yes, and so are you," said Reyna, shoving an armful of clothes at him. 

Hazel smiled and passed him an eye patch. "Siblings should match."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, feedback, and prompts for future fics appreciated!


End file.
